


The Colours of Our World

by koneji



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Sesskag - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5731927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koneji/pseuds/koneji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Dokuga’s Colors Drabble/Drawble Night! A compilation of mostly super short drabbles told in 100 words.</p><p>Colours have so many meanings. Crimson secrets and plum-tinged motives are what this collection is made of. Let's see what this miko and youkai pair make and think of them, shall we? </p><p>Starting with chocolate... Uh oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Colours of Our World

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Dokuga’s Colors Drabble/Drawble Night  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count per drabble: 100 words
> 
> Disclaimer: Regretfully, I don’t own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…*runs away cackling madly*

* * *

  _ **Chocolate** _

_‘Chocolate is bad for dogs’._

 

The miko had told them all before. That was after his half-brother gorged himself on her poisonous ‘bars’ and expelled a day’s worth of half-digested food.

 

Wanting to prove himself better (after all, his immunity to toxins is immense), he plucked a piece for himself to consume. A dainty, but strong hand stopped him.

 

Looking down, he found out he was wrong.

 

There was fear in her eyes, but it was for him.

 

For _him_.

 

There was an odd warmth that diffused across his chest. It seems that even he wasn’t immune to her sweetness.

 

* * *

  _ **Blood** _

The secret of the Fire-rat Robe was a jealously guarded secret in his clan.

 

He slashed.

 

The blood and acid darkened the kimono, morbidly transforming the soft fur into glistening scarlet silk.

 

Beautiful.

 

_‘I shall strive to preserve that colour, as did our noble sire.’_

 

He growled _._ Another slash. Crimson.

_‘Not for her. This sacrifice is not for HER.’_

 

He had to keep this to himself. To tell her is –.

 

He won’t lose her to injury, his creation of her robe will see to that.

 

But he will lose her to time. All because she was mortal.

 

He howled, anguished.

 

* * *

  _ **Bittersweet** _

He always wondered at the taste of her lips. They looked supple and always healthily red, like cherries upon their maturation.

 

Now, as he loomed over her, he regretted ever wishing to know. Maybe if he did not pine for the forbidden, this would not have happened.

 

She was paralyzed. Poisoned by the enemy. Yet he seized the chance.

 

Forcing his body to produce the anti-venom, he languidly coated the inside of his mouth with his saliva. Then he licked his lips.

 

He broke through the poison, breaching her lips with vigour. Later, her lips thanked him in kind.

 

Delectable.

 

* * *

  _ **Canary** _

Kagome had always liked birds. They had beautiful plumage and many could sing the sweetest songs to be ever found in the world. The canary was her favourite of all. Small, cute, and possessing a sweet voice, it was little wonder that she loved it.

 

Hence her reason for carrying the abomination she called a backpack. Canary. Yellow.

 

She snorted.

 

Far from the real thing, it was large, borderline ugly, and screams to the world: “Look at me! Hindering a priestess-in-training! Easy target for evil of all kind!”

 

Only reason she kept it? It helped Sesshomaru find her from afar.

 

* * *

  _ **Lime** _

She stared hungrily at the offering before her. Such a succulent existence, one that presents a sinfully potent, but refreshing taste. The oxymoron it offered had her memory surging forth. Her tongue started to tingle in anticipation.

 

She looked up. Citrine eyes stared down at her with the same hungry look and she knew if she took what he offered, she can’t go back to the way things were.

 

He smiled, predatorily. “Do you accept?”

 

She licked her lips. Courting him wouldn’t be so bad.

 

“Yes.”

 

He fed her. Key lime pie.

 

That man knew the key to her heart!

 

* * *

_ **Sky** _

He and she were the perfect complement, one that nature and fate always intended.

 

He was jagged, like the mountains with their sharp pieces. A warrior who protected the holes and chasms that lay between and beneath his character and heart.

 

She was the sky that never left. Expressive as she was, her manner was like a constant breeze that dared to push against his violent peaks. Still, they were caresses that soothed his loneliness, however unknown it was to himself. But she knew. Yet she stays.

 

On their own, they were simply beautiful. Together, they created a magnificent vision.

 

* * *

  _ **Peacock** _

He was simply _there_ when Kagome came upon the cliff’s meadow.

 

He looked composed, calm, and elegant, but she knew he can change when they saw him next. The perfect scion of the moon. If he was an avatar of a god, he would undoubtedly bring pride to whoever he served. She unthinkingly muttered her thoughts and was pleasantly rewarded by a fleeting smile thrown her way.

 

“That may be so, but this Sesshomaru serves no one.”

 

Slowly brushing back a silvery lock, he went back to ignoring her.

 

She snickered. Never mind. He may be Hera’s pride after all.

 

* * *

  _ **Plum** _

Sesshomaru, for his seeming like of flowers based on his kimono, had a hateful opinion on them.

 

His young ward had an obsessive love for them (he really needed to have her checked on by a physician) which she tries to force onto _him_.

 

His twin-headed steed gets terrible gas when Rin feeds flora to them (Which was often. Why did he have a vegetarian dragon of all things?)

 

And now…

 

“S'sshoomar'ss? ” Kagome slurred from her sitting position. “I only agreed to mate _one_ of youuuuu.”

 

Damn the _umeshu_ . His plans to calm, then court the miko…failed.

 

* * *

_ **Carnation** _

Upon presenting the two children a bouquet of Carnations, they scampered away from her hearing and started conspiring whispers.

 

Amused, Kagome looked at the figure sitting across from her, “What do you suppose they’re up to?”

 

Sesshomaru amusedly stared behind her. A flower crown fell perfectly on her head.

 

Shippou and Rin cheered, “It’s a crown for our mama!”

 

Eyeing the pink crown which fitted her head, he couldn’t help but agree with their choice. It was fitting after all.

 

The flowers denote the creation of the gods, and she was the finest creation that they have ever thought to make.

 

* * *

_ **Alabaster**   
_

White is cold; the colour of Death, and so the Western Lord wore it well with subtle pride. Kagome knows it fits him well, just as she knows first-hand that he is fearsome, ruthless when provoked. But to her, he was more.

 

Protector. Leader. Friend.

 

Her now and forever love.

 

He isn’t one or the other. He is _everything_.

 

A fleeting brush on her head had Kagome looking up. Sesshomaru had tucked a white rose among the carnations on her head. How sweet the colour and his actions!

 

_White isn’t the absence of colour, but all blended in one perfection._

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to be nice this time and didn’t have him spitting up bubbles. Just, you know, a little bit of his acidic blood to make an armour. I honestly had plans for that bit to expand to a larger story but the years went by too fast...
> 
> Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ ^ - ^


End file.
